Amor en el tiempo
by m3ndoza
Summary: Las Faberry conocen al Doc. (Volver al futuro) ¿Qué pasará? One-shot


**Año 2020**

Quinn Fabray salió de su casa pues el Doc. la había llamado de emergencia.  
-¿Qué pasa Doc.? –interrogó la rubia al hombre canoso frente a ella.  
-Quinn, debes viajar al futuro y arreglar las cosas –dijo preocupado.  
-¿Arreglar las cosas? ¿De qué habla? –cuestionó confundida. El Doc. le explicó las cosas.

-Entiendo, pero no puedo irme. No puedo dejar a mi esposa e hijos. –se excusó la rubia  
-Lo entiendo, pero debes hacerlo. Piensa en tu esposa e hijos. Es por su bien también. –trataba de convencer el Doc.  
-De acuerdo –dijo con resignación.

La rubia entró a casa para despedirse de su familia, para luego irse con el Doc. a su laboratorio. Quinn entró en la máquina del tiempo que la llevaría al futuro; era un auto, un deLorean.  
-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo el Doc.  
-Sí  
-Suerte. Nos vemos  
-Adiós. Cuide a mi familia, por favor  
-Por supuesto –afirmó el hombre. Quinn encendió la máquina, avanzó y a los pocos minutos desapareció.

**Año 2010**

Rachel Berry cantaba una canción frente a todos los del Glee Club. Terminó y como siempre todos aplaudieron maravillados. Su novio Sam, la veía con ojos de borrego.  
-Eso estuvo perfecto Rach –le dijo el joven rubio.  
-Gracias cariño –respondió la morena con una sonrisa. Sam y Rachel habían sido buenos amigos por un tiempo y ya llevaban unos meses juntos y eran bastante felices juntos.

Quinn llegó a su destino, pero enseguida noto que algo no cuadraba. Ese lugar no parecía ser el futuro, más bien el pasado. Entró a una tienda y miró los periódicos en venta.  
-_¿2010? No puede ser_ –pensó. Salió de ahí y se dirigió a buscar al Doc. aunque no sabía como iba a explicarle que venía del futuro.

Sam llevaba a Rachel a casa. La morena veía por la ventana, mientras escuchaba la música proveniente del estéreo. Sus ojos se fijaron en una figura rubia caminando por la calle, y algo dentro de Rachel se movió. La siguió con los ojos hasta que la figura desapareció.  
-Y entonces ¿qué opinas? –interrogaba Sam -¿Rach?  
-Ah sí. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Quinn logró localizar la casa del Doc. Después de explicarle durante toda la tarde, lo que había sucedido, el Doc. decidió ayudarla. Algo le decía que esa joven no mentía.  
-¿Y por qué no simplemente vuelves en la máquina? –preguntó el Doc.  
-El auto sólo puedo llevar combustible para un viaje. Se suponía que lo vería en el futuro para que me dé para el regreso –explicó.  
-Ya veo ¿Dónde está ahora?  
-Lo dejé escondido a las afueras de la ciudad.  
-Bien, pues hay que conseguirte ese combustible.

Esa noche, Rachel soñó con la rubia que había visto en la calle. No entendía porque una extraña había causado ese efecto en ella. Sólo sabía que por alguna razón quería verla de nuevo.

Quinn y el Doc. lograron llevar el auto hasta la casa del hombre. Y éste enseguida se puso a trabajar para crear el combustible necesario.  
-Esto puede tomar unos días –explicó el científico.  
-Entiendo. Está bien –dijo la rubia.  
-Lo mejor será que trates de no involucrarte con la gente de aquí.  
-Sí, lo sé.

Rachel estaba con Sam en el súper. Lo ayudaba con los encargos de su madre. Tomó un shampoo de la repisa y al girarse chocó con alguien.  
-Lo siento muc… -la morena enmudeció, cuando vio a una familiar rubia frente de ella.  
-No te preocupes. Yo también lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa. Quinn no podía dejar de ver a la morena. –Soy Quinn –agregó, dándole la mano.  
-Rachel –respondió, tomando la mano. Un escalofrío la recorrió. –_Eso son los ojos más hermosos que he visto_ –pensó.  
-_Es tan hermosa_ –se dijo la rubia.  
-¿Rach? –escucharon una voz –Oh aquí estás –dijo Sam. La morena volteó a verlo.  
-Sí, sólo estaba con… -giró, pero Quinn ya no estaba –Nada, olvídalo. _¿habrá sido una visión? Pero ¡qué visión!. _

-Y entonces mis padres quedaron tristes porque mi hermanita no pudo venir –comentaba Sam, ya en el auto de regreso a casa de la morena –Rachel, ¿me estás oyendo? –La morena parecía perdida en sus pensamientos –Supongo que no- se respondió el rubio.

Quinn observaba como el Doc. experimentaba con el resto de combustible que había quedado en el auto, después del viaje en el tiempo.  
-Y a ti ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó el Doc.  
-¿Qué? –interrogó confundida.  
-Has estado rara desde que volviste del súper. Y tienes una sonrisa que no has podido disimular.  
-Ah eso –se encogió de hombros –Verá…

La rubia le contó al Doc. sobre Rachel.  
-No puedes volver a verla –sentenció el hombre.  
-Lo sé. Tranquilo, no lo haré.

_Dos días después_

Rachel y Sam estaban en un pequeño restaurante, comiendo el almuerzo. Quinn entró a ese restaurante y los vio. Iba a salir de ahí para evitar encontrarse con ellos, pero dos tipos se acercaron a la mesa de la morena y comenzaron a molestar a Sam y a Rachel.  
-Tú, idiota. Se te cayó el refresco –dijo uno de los tipos, tirando la bebida de Sam sobre él. El rubio se mantuvo sereno.  
-Déjennos en paz –exigió la morena  
-Preciosa. Ahorita nos encargamos de ti –dijo el otro tipo, guiñándole el ojo y mirándola con deseo.  
-Con ella no se metan –pidió Sam  
-Y ¿quién va a impedirlo? ¿Tú? –preguntó el primer tipo, acercándose intimidantemente a al rubio  
-¡Yo! –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Los sujetos voltearon y vieron a una rubia bella, pero con expresión seria e intimidante frente a ellos.  
-¿Tú? Mira preciosa, no nos hagas reír –se burló el segundo sujeto.  
-Nadie ríe, idiotas. Ahora, discúlpense con ellos –demandó la rubia. Su presencia imponía. Rachel la miraba fascinada, pero con temor de que algo le pasara.  
-Te crees muy ruda ¿no? –dijo el primer sujeto, y el más grande también.  
-Discúlpense o me veré obligada a ser ruda –afirmó, alzando una ceja. Sam quería intervenir, pero no quería hacer las cosas más complicadas. El hombre más grande se río e intentó golpear a Quinn, pero el que terminó golpeado fue él. Cayó al suelo, y el otro sujeto intentó atacar a la rubia, quien con un rápido movimiento, lo dejó en el suelo también. Quinn sabía que había llegado lejos, no debió haber intervenido. Salió corriendo de ahí. Rachel logró reaccionar y salió tras de ella. Sam también las siguió.  
-¡Espera! –dijo la morena. Quinn se vio obligada a frenar y girarse –Eso fue fantástico. Peligroso, pero fantástico –decía maravillada. La rubia se encogió de hombros.  
-Practico artes marciales desde chica –comentó  
-Sorprendente –dijo embobada. Sam las alcanzó.  
-Oye, muchas gracias. No tenías que hacer eso –dijo el rubio, quien se le quedó viendo fijamente.  
-No hay problemas. Cuídense –dijo la rubia, tratando de irse.  
-¡Espera! –volvió a decir Rachel -¿Hay alguna forma de agradecértelo? ¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde puedo… podemos localizarte? –decía nerviosa, jugando con sus manos.  
-Lo siento, no estaré en la ciudad mucho tiempo. Y no hay nada que agradecer. Adiós –dijo y se fue corriendo de ahí. Para la morena había sido una decepción haber oído eso. Sam seguía mirándola confundido, algo en esa chica se le hacía muy familiar.

Quinn llegó a casa del Doc. un poco exaltada. El científico la esperaba y tenía un semblante serio.  
-¿Pasa algo Doc.?  
-Unos muchachos en la calle andaban comentando tu aventura de hoy –dijo, casi en un regaño  
-Vaya, los chismes vuelan rápido.  
-Sabes muy bien que no debiste hacerlo.  
-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no pude evitarlo. Ver que los estaban molestando eses tarados, yo, yo me llene de rabia y no lo pude evitar. –se disculpaba la rubia.  
-No puedes dejar que tus sentimientos afecten tu juicio. Sabes que esto podría afectar el futuro que conoces. Nada sería igual.  
-Lo lamento. No volverá a pasar.  
-Bien. Cambiando de tema, te tengo noticias. Creo que ya logré crear el combustible. En este momento estoy haciendo la cantidad necesaria para el viaje. Dentro de uno o dos días, ya podrás irte a casa.  
-Genial –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya era de noche. El Doc. había salido por unas cosas. Quinn estaba sentada en la sala y el timbre sonó. No sabía si abrir la puerta o no, pero al final decidió ir a ver quien era. Tal vez el Doc. había olvidado sus llaves. Abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificada.  
-Hola Quinn –dijo una tímida morena, pasándose un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.  
-Hola Rach  
-¿Puedo pasar? -Quinn sabía que no era buena idea, pero tampoco quería ser grosera.  
-Am, si claro. Pasa –Rachel tomó asiento en el sillón. ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo para beber?  
-No, así está bien. Gracias.  
-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? –preguntó la rubia.  
-Preguntando –sonrió –Alguien dijo que te había visto en casa del Doc. ¿Es tu tío o algo?  
-Sí, mi tío. Estoy de visita. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
-_No lo sé, sólo sé que te busqué por todos lados. Que estoy muy confundida, pero creo que me gustas _–Sólo quería conversar. Creo que podemos ser amigas.  
-No, no podemos –dijo Quinn, sonando más ruda de lo que quería. El semblante de Rachel cambió enseguida –Lo que quiero decir es que no debemos, después de todo yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo –dijo, más dulcemente.  
-Pero podemos seguir en contacto y, y –no sabía que decir, pero tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de Quinn.  
-No podemos Rach, confía en mí. –dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
-Tienes los ojos más bellos que haya visto –Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que había dicho eso en voz alta. Quinn se sonrojó un poco.  
-Tú igual. Ahora tienes que irte –pidió.  
-De acuerdo –dijo con resignación. Quinn la acompañó a la puerta.  
-Adiós Rach  
-Adiós Quinn –dijo y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a la rubia y le plantó un beso pequeño pero profundo, para después de huir ahí, avergonzada. Quinn sonrió. La morena no pudo dejar de pensar en ese beso, mientras tocaba sus labios recordando la sensación. Lo había decidido, haría lo que fuera por estar con esa rubia de ojos increíbles. El Doc. volvió a casa. Quinn no le dijo nada de lo que había pasado.

Rachel se levantó al día siguiente muy feliz. Después de un baño y desayunar, se dirigió a casa de Sam. Si quería algo con Quinn, primero debía arreglar su situación con el rubio. Sam estaba triste, quería mucho a Rachel, pero sabía que no podía retenerla a su lado. Luego de unas horas platicando, Rachel Berry era oficialmente soltera.  
-Siempre estaré aquí para ti Rach. Te deseo lo mejor –dijo con sinceridad el rubio.  
-Gracias. Lo mismo digo –a la morena le daba gusto que no iba a perder a su gran amigo. Aunque tendría que darle un tiempo para sanar, sabía que algún día podrían retomar su amistad.

Quinn estaba ajustando algunas cosas de la máquina. El Doc. entró emocionado.  
-¡Lo hice! Está listo –afirmó el hombre. La rubia sonrió. Justo en ese momento Rachel llegaba a casa del Doc. y como oyó voces en la cochera, se acercó.  
-Genial. ¿Cuándo podré irme a casa? –escuchó decir a Quinn, y eso la puso en alerta.  
-Esta misma noche si quieres –contestó el Doc. y la morena se puso triste.  
-¿Bromea? Eso es perfecto –comentó con una sonrisa -Extraño tanto el 2020, a mi esposa, mis hijos.  
R: _¿2020? ¡Espera! ¿esposa? ¿hijos? ¿Quinn es casada? Por eso no quiere nada conmigo._-se dijo, con el corazón roto.  
-No te preocupes pronto estarás en el futuro, tu presente y continuarás con tu vida.  
R: -_¿Futuro? Eso es imposible. _  
-No puede negar que lo extrañaré Doc. La vida aquí es linda.  
-Me verás. Estaré más viejo pero me verá –bromeó y ambos rieron. Rachel necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.  
-¿Quinn? –dijo, entrando a la cochera. La rubia y el Doc. la miraron serios.  
-¡Rápido! Esconde el DeLorean –dijo el Doc. alterado  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó la morena  
-Doc. ¿puede dejarnos a solas? –pidió Quinn  
-Pero Quinn , tú sabes que…  
-Por favor –suplicó la joven y el científico cedió, dejándolas solas.  
-Ven Rach, platiquemos.  
-¿Eres del futuro? –interrogó la joven, sin creer sus propias palabras.  
-Lo soy –confesó la rubia.  
-Increíble –expresó Rachel –Por eso no quieres estar conmigo, ¿eh? –bromeó un poco  
-Algo así. Eres maravillosa Rachel, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntas ahora. Tú debes estar con Sam. Él es un buen hombre. Créeme, lo sé. –La morena la miró confundida.  
-Lo es, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? –Quinn sonrió.  
-Bueno, ya que me iré al infierno… Sam es mi hermano mayor –Rachel abrió la boca.  
-Imposible. No puedo creerlo. Cuando me dijiste tu nombre, nunca se me ocurrió que su hermana Quinn y tú fueran la misma persona.  
-Ya ves –comentó la joven rubia. En estos momentos estoy en un internado en Inglaterra y tengo 13 años.  
-Lo sé. Increíble. Esto es asombroso. Y gracias por recordarme tu edad. Me siento una asalta cunas –ambas rieron.  
-Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, yo tengo 23, aunque la asalta cunas soy yo, pues tienes 18. Esto es confuso –rieron de nuevo.  
-Quinn –comenzó –Sam es grandioso, un gran amigo, pero con él jamás sentí lo que tú me haces sentir –confesó sonrojada –No puedo estar con él, sabiendo que quiero a alguien más. No sería justo para nadie. –La rubia resopló.  
-Rach…  
-Ya sé. No podemos estar juntas. Tú eres del futuro y para colmo estás casada y con hijos –dijo rodeando los ojos –pero no puedo decirle a mi corazón que sentir.  
-La verdad es que yo te amo Rach –la morena tragó saliva. Amor era una palabra fuerte. –Desde el primer momento que te vi –confesó, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Me, me amas? –balbuceó. Aunque le encantaba la idea, era muy pronto para amar ¿no? -¿Desde que me viste en el súper? –la rubia sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-No, desde que mi hermano nos presentó. –Rachel quedó en shock.  
-Tú y yo no nos conocemos –dijo confundida  
-No, aún no. Pero lo haremos. Cuando yo esté más grande o joven.  
-No entiendo muy bien. Me explicas –pidió la morena  
-Va en contra de todas las reglas hacer esto. No debería decirte nada del futuro. Pero, como ya dije, de todas formas ya lo arruiné hace mucho. Mi hermano y tú salieron por un tiempo, luego terminaron, pero pronto siguieron siendo amigos. Un día, cuando yo tenía 15 años, vine de visita a casa y te conocí. Desde ese momento me gustaste. Luego, cuando tenía 18 años, regrese a casa, para vivir permanentemente. Tú y Sam seguían frecuentándose y así fue como nos hicimos amigas. Tú me gustabas mucho, y después de un año, al fin tomé valor y te invité a salir. Para mi sorpresa dijiste que sí. Estaba muy emocionada. La cita fue muy especial y linda. Al final, te lleve a casa y con todos los nervios del mundo, me incliné a besarte. Tú me correspondiste. Fue perfecto. –Dijo Quinn entre suspiros. Rachel escuchaba fascinada y emocionada.  
-¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó? –cuestionaba la morena  
-Ya dije demasiado  
-Oh vamos, no puedes dejarme así –se quejó  
-Nos hicimos novias –dijo con una enorme sonrisa que contagió a Rachel –En fin –agregó la rubia con una exhalación.  
-¿Por qué terminamos? –preguntó la morena  
-¿Terminamos? –cuestionó confundida  
-Te casaste y tuviste hijos ¿no? –Quinn sonrió  
-Rach, mi esposa… eres tú. -La morena quedó en shock y su rostro era un poema -¡Diablos! No debí decirte eso. Es demasiada la información que te he dad… -los labios de la morena la callaron. El beso se volvió más intenso. Sus bocas se abrieron para permitir que sus lenguas danzaran juntas.  
-Espera. No, no puedo. No podemos –dijo Quinn  
-No te preocupes. Prometo no molestarme porque me fuiste infiel conmigo misma –bromeó la morena  
-No es sólo eso. Esto está mal. Nosotras no debimos conocernos aún. Esto no debe pasar.  
-Quinn, cierra la boca y bésame –ordenó Rachel. La rubia volvió a besarla. Pronto terminaron en la recámara.  
-Esto está mal, muy mal –decía la rubia, entre besos y gemidos.  
-Yo creo que está MUY BIEN –contestó la morena. La ropa comenzó a caer –Quinn… es mi primera vez –La rubia la miró con ternura.  
-Tendré cuidado. Lo prometo –dijo con dulzura -Es increíble que sea tu primera vez conmigo y yo ya lo haya hecho contigo tantas veces. –Rachel se sonrojó un poco.  
-Es algo mágico todo esto. Espero no decepcionarte  
-Nuca –dijo y volvió a besarla.

La lengua de Quinn se perdió en el centro de la morena, quien gemía y gemía ante tanto placer. El orgasmo llegó y ahora Rachel se acomodaba en la zona de la rubia, quien tembló al contacto de la lengua de Rachel. Luego de unos minutos, ella también alcanzó el orgasmo.

Quinn se puso sobre la morena y mientras lamía sus pechos, colocó su mano en la zona de Rachel. La morena sintió desmayarse, cuando la rubia introdujo dos dedos en ella. Las caderas de Rachel comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de los dedos de su amante; su espalda se arqueó y estalló en placer. Ahora era el turno de Rachel. Se colocó sobre la rubia y también lamió sus pechos, mientras su mano buscó el centro de Quinn. Introdujo dos dedos y la rubia tuvo que sostenerse de las sábanas. Pronto el orgasmo llegó. Durmieron abrazadas.

Al día siguiente, el Doc., Rachel y Quinn llevaron el auto a una carretera sin usar.  
-Adiós Rach. Nos vemos en el futuro  
-Adiós Quinn. –dijo dándole un beso –Te amo –agregó y Quinn sonrió.  
-Te amo también.  
-¿Lista? –preguntó el Doc.  
-Lista. Gracias por todo Doc. –dijo, dándole un abrazo –Nos vemos  
-Nos vemos pequeña.

Quinn entró en el auto. Lo prendió y comenzó a avanzar. Luego de unos segundos, desapareció.

**Año 2020 **

-¿Y bien? –preguntó el Doc. al verla  
-Hubo un error y viaje al pasado, no al futuro –el hombre sonrió.  
-Lo sé  
-¿Cómo?  
-Lo planeé así. Tenías que "conocer" a Rachel. Las cosas tenían que pasar como pasaron. –confesó guiñándole un ojo.  
-Entiendo –contestó con una sonrisa.  
-Ve a casa. Tu esposa y tus hijos deben estar esperándote.  
-Gracias Doc.

Quinn llegó a casa y enseguida vio a Rachel le plantó un beso.  
-Vaya ¿y eso? –cuestionó la morena  
-Te extrañé  
-Sólo te fuiste como 20 minutos con el Doc.  
-Pareció más tiempo  
-Ah entiendo –dijo Rachel –Así que ya pasó ¿no es cierto?  
-Lo sabías  
-Claro. Te conocí en mi juventud y desde ese momento te amé.Por cierto, me fuiste infiel -fingió regañarla, señalándola con el dedo índice.  
-No exactamente. Prometiste no enojarte -se defendió Quinn  
-Cierto. No me enoja. De hecho... estuviste increíble -afirmó, mordiéndose el labio. La rubia tuvo un ligero sonrojo.  
-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? -cuestionó, cambiando de tema.  
-¿Cuáles son las reglas? Teníamos que dejar que las cosas fluyeran. Fue una tortura esperar a "conocerte", esperar a que me invitaras a salir. Cuando lo hiciste, sólo podía pensar en el beso que me darías. Era difícil dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, cuando ya tienes la información. Por eso, fue mejor no decirte nada.  
-Eres muy sabia –comentó la rubia  
-Obvio –dijo su esposa  
-Te amo, pasado, presente, futuro, siempre serás el amor de mi vida.  
-Y yo te amo amor. Lo nuestro siempre será amor a primera vista. –Se besaron  
-¿Y los bebés? –preguntó la rubia  
-Arriba, durmiendo.  
-En ese caso, tengo una idea –dijo pícaramente y con la ceja alzada.  
-Me gusta como piensas –comentó la morena, para luego besar a su esposa y subir a hacer el amor.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Era una historia que tenía que sacar de mi sistema jeje  
Por cierto, los bebés de las Faberry son gemelos de dos meses. Un niño y una niña. Comenten que nombre les ponen ustedes ;)  
¡Saludos!


End file.
